


And the Alternative Result

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Series: Evlynn Baby Collection [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, but it all works out, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve is left fuming after Flynn throws himself into danger once again but Flynn soon discovers there's another reason for her panicked reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Alternative Result

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bpicard9](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bpicard9), [AlwaysObsessed682](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysObsessed682/gifts), [Wandering_Moonchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Moonchild/gifts).



> So this one got a bit long too. Sorry. This started from a conversation after I posted one of my other fics and is thus (great word) an alternate version/ending of that story. Does that make sense? I hope it does.

"FLYNN CARSEN!"

Four pairs of eyes looked across at the frenzied Librarian who had come through the flashing back door, angry Guardian in tow, mumbled something about a lost Sicilian ruby and was now heading for the main Library using the second door Jenkins had created as a permanent portal to it. He fled through the door half in excitement, half in what was probably sheer panic. Their eyes then fell on the Guardian marching after him who was muttering under her breath.

"Always running. Not even the Library is big enough to hide him from me!" she ranted before following him through the same door.

The four stared at the door in silence until a very amused master thief sniggered "wonder what he did this time", not even attempting to hide the grin on his face. The two remaining Librarians and the caretaker simply glanced at his amused expression before rolling their eyes and setting about their work once more.

* * *

 

Back in the main Library a very irate Eve Baird was still hot on the trail of her Librarian and found him hidden between rows six and seven of the first block of bookshelves, an arm and a leg flapping about sticking out from the middle of a shelf and a display case between which he was wedged.

"LIBRARIAN! The fumbling figure shot up hitting his head on the side of the bookcase.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head, scrunching his face at the offending shelf.

Usually Eve would have been straight by his side, no matter how small his injury and would have kissed the top of this head before laughing at his clumsiness. But instead she rolled her eyes before continuing to rage. "CARE TO EXPLAIN?!"

Flynn merely blinked at her, clearly confused as to what she meant. "Huh?" he questioned. "Ex- explain what?"

"WHAT. THE HELL. WAS THAT?!" she replied, pointing behind her to demonstrate that she was referring to events that had just occurred. "MANTICORE. CAVE. _'I'm the Librarian, I summoned you, it was my fault'_ " she mimicked, waving her arms about animatedly.

"Oh" Flynn attempted a small smile. "That." He was shuffling again.

"Yeah! That! What were you thi- what are you doing now?!" Eve shouted, half annoyed, half confused. She'd realised he had extended his leg and was distractedly waving it about between the shelf and display case again.

"Sorry" he stated meekly. "I uh...I was trying to put the ruby in the case...and I kinda accidentally knocked over Syrena's Orb that we retrieved last week. It's uh...I think it's between here but I can't reach" he rambled.

Eve huffed at him before walking over to the shelf, squeezing herself into the gap and fumbling around until she felt the Orb. She got back up and scowled at him as she handed him the artifact, allowing him to put it away safely before staring at him expectantly, eyebrow raised, arms folded.

"Sooo...you're mad?" he attempted to decipher.

What part of her expression didn't make him realise that's exactly what she was. "Yes Flynn, I am mad! What were you thinking?!"

"Wel- I was thinking that we needed to get the ruby and get out of there. It was better if I did it, I mean I was the one that disturbed him...and you kinda didn't exactly help with all your bullets that was just making him mad and I couldn't let him go after you." He was rambling again. Although...that last part...no! She was mad. Be mad, Eve.

"Flynn you practically offered yourself up to him! What the hell am I here for if you're just gonna throw yourself at creatures as bait?!"

"Well we needed t- the artifact. How else were we gonna do it?"

"That's the thing! You didn't give us a chance to think about how else we were gonna do it. It's okay to assess the situation, formulate a plan and execute it so that nobody is manticore food!"

"I know. I know but it was just happening and you were there and I'm still getting used to not jumping into situations. I jus- ...the job" he mumbled as he trailed off.

"Sometimes it's not just about the job! Sometimes things are more important than the job!" Crazy Colonel say what?! What did she just say? The job isn't important? Since when did she believe that? Eve shocked both herself and the tufty haired Librarian staring at her. Ugh...since the tufty haired Librarian staring at her had come into her life. It wasn't that she hadn't ever cared about people, it was just that even when lives were at stake that was part of the job. But Flynn was more than part of the job. Why didn't he understand that? Eve sighed and spoke again, this time at a normal volume. "Flynn. The job _is_ important, it always will be but sometimes there are more important things. Sometimes I just need to make sure that you're coming home with me. In one piece. Breathing" she admitted, feeling an uncomfortable stinging sensation rising up in her eyes. "You can't- I can't. I can't have you doing that, just throwing yourself into danger. I can't do this without you...I jus- I can't."

With that Flynn Carsen watched his strong, courageous Guardian collapse against the bookshelf closest to her and just sob. He stood frozen in his spot not knowing what to do, rifling through his mind trying to find some information that would help. But there was nothing. No books, no amount of reading or learning could help him now. The words his mother had spoken to him all those years ago came flooding back to him like neon city lights in his mind: _the things that make life living can't be thought in here, they must be felt here_. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, pulling her into his embrace as he did. She only cried more at his touch but he held on to her tighter, wrapping his arms around her as much as he could, her head burrowing into his chest, fingers clutching onto his lapels, and he kissed the top of her head as he soothingly calmed her down.

"I can't Flynn. I can't"

"Shhh....it's alright. I'm here. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. I promise" he repeated, rubbing her back until her body no longer quivered.

They sat in silence, with her in the safety of his arms for another ten minutes until it dawned on her that she had completely broken down. She shifted and pulled away unable to look him in the eyes. He never took his arms from around her. "I'm sorry" she whispered in between sniffling.

"Don't be" he whispered in reply.

"It's just...you really scare me sometimes." The words rang in the Librarians ears and he felt a sudden pang of realisation. This woman whose whole career revolved around WMDs and terrorists, and now magic and otherworldly dangers, was scared. It dawned on him how much she must love him, and okay a part of him was a little more smug at that than he should've been given the situation but come on look at her, she was incredible in so many ways and she loved _him_. He was about to begin a rambling apology but she continued to speak. "I've never needed anyone Flynn. But you...it terrifies me when any of you are in danger but when it's you I assume the worst is gonna is happen and that you won't be here anymore. I don't know how I'd live without you Flynn. I don't want to live without you and I spend half my time being mad at you! That's how much I love you! I don't even understand it!" She burst into tears again and nestled into his embrace once more while he held her still tighter, slightly bemused at her the latter part of her outburst.

As her tears subsided he twirled his fingers in her hair and brushed her cheek, cupping it to bring her gaze up towards him. "I'm sorry" he stated simply. "I know I still throw myself into the job and I'm learning that that's not always the best way to go about things and there's more than just me in my life now. But I saw that he was about to launch himself at you and I panicked. I haven't needed anyone for a substantial amount of time either...but you, you changed that and I panicked when I thought you were in danger, not just as my Guardian. I am so sorry I scared you, but I would never intentionally hurt you Eve. I love you." He shrugged as he said it, like it was the simplest thing, and maybe that's because it was. "You're my partner in every sense of the word and I cannot imagine my life without you."

He looked deep into her eyes the entire time and could see the last few tears lingering in them, but mostly he saw the sparkle. That gleam her eyes took on whenever she looked at him like she couldn't believe he was there, that he existed.

Eve stared right back at him, now finally able to look him in the eyes. She hated crying but in front of Flynn she mostly didn't even care anymore. Except today, today she had a lot more to cry about but if she did she might have to talk about something she wasn't sure she was ready to share yet. But there he was looking at her in that way that made her forget everything, lose all awareness and sensibility and just feel safe and loved, like maybe, just maybe, she was somebody's everything. Oh god, she had to tell him. His chestnut eyes bore into her and every part of the loving look that emanated from them made her feel more guilty.

"What is it?" he asked quietly. He'd noticed that something had changed. It happened in about a millisecond and she didn't even say anything. She hadn't needed to. He knew. Something still wasn't right and whatever it was he wasn't about to let her go through it alone. As soon as the words left his mouth her expression changed a little more. This time a mixture of fear and panic. "Eve. Tell me. What's wrong?"

Ah crap. How did he know? He always had a way of knowing no matter what training technique she used. She had to tell him now, didn't she? Or did she? She could always just wait a while...or find out herself, just to be sure, just to make sure that there was something to tell. There was no point freaking him out over nothing, and who knows how he'd react. When the Library returned it was a good thing and he had run. When the Library started to get better and told him to stop Prospero he had run. If she told him this, with the back door at his disposal god knows where the hell he'd go. But oh look. His big brown eyes that she could never resist, that dimple that melted every fibre of her being, the comfort of his hands on her that told her wherever she was that she was safe, that she was home. He was trying so hard.

She had to. Eve felt her mind become hazy, her skin become tainted with nerves, her throat dry out as she built up the courage to reveal what had been plaguing her for the last week. She took and deep breath and tried. "Uh...okay. Erm...so the other day I uh....I got a test."

Uh...oookay. Not what he was expecting. "Like- like a school test? Or like a lab test? Is that why Cassandra burst into my office shouting about litmus paper?"

Oh god. How? How was he this smart but this oblivious. "What? No. Why...why would I be doing any of tha- nevermind." She took another deep breath. Dammit what was happening to the air around here? "Erm...it was a different kind of test. The kind you get from a pharmacy" she winced as she dragged the last word out, still unable to believe she'd managed to say the words.

Flynn blinked and sat up. "Like a- like a um...a preg- pregnancy test?" he muttered, stumbling over his words more than usual and turning to face her completely. Eve nodded as she tried not to panic. He'd moved his hands from her and had shifted away from her, whether it was consciously or not she didn't know but she hadn't missed it. "Uh...ha- have you taken it?" She shook her head.

"I- I was going to but I never really got a chance...an- and it didn't really feel right taking it without you there. You know not that I'm assuming you want anything or- I certainly don't expec-"

"No! Of course! Of course I want- I definitely um...I'm glad you waited for me."

"You are?" she asked, a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Well...yeah. I mean it's you...and me...and us." He brought his hand up to her cheek again and brushed his thumb across it. "No more running" he asserted. Eve's heart fluttered and she felt relief rush through her body. "Where is it?"

"What?"

"The test you got. Where is it?"

"Oh um at home"

Flynn nodded and stood up then took her hand in his and helped her up. "Come on" he said slipping a hand around her waist and pulling her close to him. "Let's go home."

 

* * *

 

Flynn used the Library door to get them back to their apartment without having to see the others. Both had remained silent until they reached their bedroom and Flynn asked "want me to get it? Or...not. We don't have to do it right away. You could just...sit for a minute."

Eve had attempted to muster up some courage since leaving the Library, not wanting to lean on Flynn too much, physically or emotionally, since he was going through this too. He might still be getting his head around it and need to freak out a little more in a while. Although, she had to admit he had surprised her. So far he'd been great and his strength had been enough that she found she was able to breathe normally again. "No, I'll go. I should do it now while I have the courage. I've been putting it off long enough."

Flynn kissed her temple before she got up and watched her drag herself to the bathroom, feeling nothing but admiration for her. She didn't think she had much courage right now but he couldn't see anything but that. He considered how she must have been feeling this past week, her initial panic when she first thought it could be a possibility, her nervousness while buying the test, anxiety about taking it, then a combination of all of them when she told him. She never failed to amaze him. Not too long after she came out the bathroom, test in hand and rejoined him on the edge of the bed before setting out her phone on which she'd set a timer. "Okay?" he asked. She nodded and gripped his hand, entwining their fingers, before resting her head on his shoulder.

"In all my years with the military I don't think I've been as scared as I am right now" she confessed meekly.

"That's understandable, a baby is a whole other level of scary. But you know, in all your years with the military you didn't have me." She had to stifle a laugh, way too smooth Flynn Carsen, she thought. "You know I don't intend to let you go through any of this alone, right? Not even for a second." He smiled that adorable smile that always induced her own dopey grin.

"I know. I jus- I didn't want to assume anything before. I guess this isn't really what you signed up for, you know. I mean you like our adventures."

"What I signed up for? What I signed up for was you! In every life, every century, every timeline, I'd pick you. I told you I could spend eternity kissing you and I intend to. Everyday is an adventure with you and I cannot believe how lucky I am to have found you...thank god for demonologists and Nazis" he added sarcastically recalling the reason he fell into her life all that time ago. "Whatever happens this is another adventure I get to share with you and I cannot wait." Eve just stared at him in bewilderment. How could a person be this incredible? She didn't even know what to say. So she didn't say anything.

She raised her hand to his cheek, brushing across the stubble that she found so endearing and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Her hand trailed down his neck and she grasped onto his slightly open shirt and couldn't help but smile as she felt him melt into her. Yeah, this was right. He returned her smile as they parted and their eyes locked, each seeing a glint in the other's eyes. "I love you."

"Love you too" he whispered, giving her a quick peck on the nose.

"Flynn, you realise that when we look at that little window on the test our whole lives might change."

"They did the moment we both came through the Library doors...for the better. They did the day we met...for the better" he remarked pointedly. "You think this is gonna be any different no matter how scary and overwhelming it all is?" He had a point. He really was intelligent. Eve's phone beeped before she had a chance to reply to him. "Guess we're about to find out" he continued, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"You look" she muttered quickly squeezing her eyes shut. "I don't think I can."

Flynn's eyes widened "what makes you think I can?!" he replied, tone radiating nothing but sheer panic.

"Okay, okay. Together?" Eve suggested opening her eyes but wincing nonetheless.

The word reminded Flynn of everything he felt for the woman sitting next to him and he looked her in the eyes before confidently replying "together."

 

* * *

 

"So thats..."

"Yeah" Eve breathed. How she managed to respond she wasn't sure, she felt like the air had been knocked out of her and stolen from her surroundings. She looked down once again at the little black 'plus' sign on the stick in her hand as though the image might have changed in the last five seconds. Nope. Still there. She wanted to cry out of fear, she wanted to cry out of joy, she wanted to run, she wanted to throw up, she wanted to feel Flynn's arms around her telling her it was going to be okay.

"So we're..."

"Yeah" she repeated.

They sat side by side looking at the positive result, not saying another word for several minutes. Finally Flynn broke the silence. "You okay?" he asked, repeating his question from earlier.

Eve began to give an automated affirmative reply but stopped. Was she okay? "I- I don't know. It feels weird, like it's not real. I think I'm feeling too many things to give you a specific. You?"

"Same. It's gonna take a little getting used to...but I'm not running this time. Promise" he added quickly referring to his reaction the last time things had changed. "You're not...disappointed or upset or anything though right?"

Surprisingly she wasn't. "No. I'm not. I never really saw my life going this way but I'm not- I don't feel bad in any way about it. It's just...weird. I never imagined I'd be pregnant. I never thought I was the mom type." Flynn had to laugh and she furrowed her eyebrows at him questioningly. "What?"

"You don't think you're the mom type?" he repeated? She continued to look at him in confusion. "Not even to the three big kids back at the Annex who are terrified of you and adore you equally and who buy you mother's day gifts?"

Eve looked at him slightly dumbfounded, lips moving like a goldfish, clearly trying to think of something to say. "Wel- no...that's different. And that was one time. Anyway I'm not nearly old enough to be their..." she trailed off not wanting to say the word, frowning at him while he tried not to laugh at her inability to admit he was right. "Anyway what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You scold Jones lik-"

"You do that too" he interrupted.

"...you and Stone have nerd moments whenever there's a history case, and don't think I don't know you absolutely cannot refuse Cassandra anything if she goes all puppy eyes on you" Eve finally managed to retort.

"I can too!"

"I heard her ask about the ponies" she revealed.

"I just told her we had a stable!" he cried defensively.

"Yeah why do we have that by the way?"

"For ponies" Flynn attempted to mutter under his breath.

"We're not getting ponies"

"Try telling Cassandra that" he replied, knowing Eve found it just as difficult to say no to Cassandra's big blue eyes as he did.

Eve just laughed. "Are we crazy?" she asked, getting up to finally throw the test away.

"Yes" Flynn replied matter of factly. "But what part of our life isn't?"

"That's the thing! Is this much crazy a good environment to raise a child in? Is it safe?" she asked, standing at the foot of the bed, arms wafting around in animated support of her argument.

"Well...it's not dangerous...all the time. Okay, it may not be a typical environment but this place, the Annex, the Library, it's a home and it has a family. I think that's a good start." Flynn stood up to meet her gaze, hands subtly slipping to her waist. "Look. It's not gonna be easy but raising a child never is. But think of it this way, thanks to you and Jones we have a secure home, an incredible learning environment for them to thrive in, this place for when we just need a little normal...and they have you, and you're pretty great, I can vouch for that." He pulled her towards him a little more and gently tilted his forehead slightly to meet hers, she in return wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair.

"Well when you put it that way" Eve whispered. She swallowed then added "so...we're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby" he smiled before adjusting his head and capturing her lips between his, kissing her with a newfound passion he'd never felt before.

They broke apart and a grin graced Eve's face. "You're gonna be a daddy" she smiled. She was hoping for another smile in return but just as she thought she saw it, it vanished and was replaced with a look of combined awareness and panic. "Flynn?" she questioned.

Flynn dropped his hands from her waist and stepped back, stumbling and sitting on the bed once more. "We- we're...I'm gonn-...we-" he stuttered in realisation, barely even blinking. There it is, Eve thought. She'd been thinking he was acting way too calm about the whole thing. "Huh" he uttered, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck and gazing up at her. "We're gonna be parents...lik- like real grown ups."

Eve chuckled and shook her head. "Yes Flynn, like real grown ups." Cautiously she stepped a little closer to him and reached out for him, tilting his head and placing a peck on his hairline while he still gazed about the room, lost in thought.

"Oh...'kay" he murmured before flopping back onto their bed. Emotions and possibilities swam around Flynn's mind as he attempted to gather his thoughts. He could do this. He was a Librarian. For ten years he was the Librarian. But being a Librarian was by no means training for fatherhood. He thought about his own father and Judson. He'd never gotten the chance to know his own dad and Judson was the closest thing...he wasn't sure even Judson could help him now. But that's okay, he consoled himself. It wasn't about them, it wasn't about anyone else. This was him and Eve...and their baby, apparently. He looked up at the blonde standing at the edge of the bed waiting in anticipation for him to say something. He held his hand out to her and motioned for her to join him on the bed. She laughed softly but took his hand anyway and continued to clutch it as she nestled down beside his outstretched figure.

"I hope they get your brains" Eve thought out loud.

"I hope they get your strength" Flynn responded.

"Librarian and Guardian in one?"

"Libruardian?"

"Don't go there."

"Guibrarian?"

"Flynn don't hurt yourself" Eve replied, shaking her head in amusement. He was such a dork. "Do you think we'll be good at it?" she asked after a few minutes had passed.

"Well we've had a little bit of practice...kind of"

"Don't start"

"Sorry...but you have to admit...it does feel like we're Team Mom and Dad sometimes" he attempted to persuade as he shuffled to his side, detaching their hands so he could lean on one and twirl her hair with the other. "But yeah...you're gonna be incredible" he said, gazing at her in awe. "You're strong and caring and intelligent and kind, and I wouldn't trust anyone else to carry or raise my baby. And I'm gonna try...to be a good dad!" he added quickly"...not to get anyone else to carry my baby". Eve just laughed. "I know it was reckless of me to do what I did in the cave with the manticore but I knew you were in danger and I couldn't- but there's two of you now and you both need me just as much as I need you. So I have to work on that."

"Glad to hear it. Plus..." she groaned not wanting to insinuate that she was agreeing with what he'd said before. "...you've been good with the others. I know it wasn't a great start, but you know them really well and have confidence in their individual skills. They need that." She stayed silent for a moment seemingly lost in thought, tangling her own fingers with his every now and then as they continued to play with her hair. "You know, if you'd have asked me ten years ago, or even two, if I wanted to settle down and have a child I would've laughed at you. But the more I think about it the more I find out how much I want this. Because it's you...and me...and us" she smiled, repeating his earlier sentiment. He mirrored her smile and moved his hand to her cheek, the back of his fingers stroking it as his eyes bore into hers, nothing but love emanating from them. "You have a real habit of changing my plans Flynn Carsen" Eve declared, eyes twinkling as she spoke.

He laughed faintly. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't be."

Flynn hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head up slightly before bringing his own down to allow their lips to meet once again. Her lips were always soft and he loved the way she always bumped their noses together in an attempt to maintain contact as their lips parted. "So how are we gonna do this?

"Well" she began, a plan clearly formulating in her mind, of course it was, why did he expect anything else? "We're gonna need to go see the OBGYN, find out how far along I am, make sure everything's okay. We can't tell the others for a while, not until we're at the safe stage...and in the meantime I'll try not to be sick in front of them, god I hope I'm not too sick."

"And you'll need to be less...Guardian-y" he added on, hoping she wouldn't protest too much.

"What?! No I can't!"

"I'm not benching you straight away. You just have to remember to be a little more careful now. Especially these first few months. But gradually we might just have to rely on your skills a little more theoretically than practically. Jake can play Guardian for a while and I've had plenty of time alone to do the same for myself, and we'll both look out for the other two as much as we can. Besides, you think they're gonna let you put both of you in any more danger than you have to be? They might be a little afraid of you but they will protect you at all costs, that much I know."

"Fine" she huffed.

Flynn suppressed a laugh and continued to fiddle with her hair. "Think of it this way, you have a teeny tiny charge inside of you that needs protecting so much more than those nerds out there."

She almost laughed at his statement. He was the biggest nerd of them all. "I guess I can do that. It makes sense. I'm gonna be stuck inside aren't I?" she said still frowning. "Jenkins is gonna love me!"

"He already does" Flynn declared, ignoring her sarcasm. "He'll be mad at me...for bringing another person to his Annex, and this one will disturb him even more."

"No I think he might secretly like it. He's a big softy really."

"Oh you know that for sure do you?"

"We have conversations when you Librarians are all out" she said smugly.

"Oh really? You talk about me? Do you tell him I give you butterflies? That I told you I liked your hair but somehow you think it means more? That I might be the one?" he jeered sarcastically.

"Yeah, right before we braid each others hair and have a pillow fight" she added, sarcasm matching his. "And you have got to stop letting Cassandra make you watch those awful teen movies", she stated referring to his idea of what it was that girls actually talked about. "By the way, you _do_ give me butterflies...and you are _the one_ " she stated casually, raising her eyebrows at the latter two words.

Flynn beamed at her. "Hmm well there's gonna be a lot more than butterflies moving in your stomach because of me" a hint of smugness on his face.

"Yeah that's gonna be weird. It kind of feels weird now, I can't imagine when it actually starts moving."

Flynn stopped playing with her hair, shuffled down so his head was near Eve's stomach and placed a hand on it. "Now you be good for your mommy, okay baby? Don't freak her out too much or she'll blame me. Trust me, you don't want to make her mad" he teased.

"Hey!" Eve exclaimed swatting his hand away before placing her own hand on her abdomen and rubbing it. "You don't listen to the silly man wearing way too many layers, if I'm mad it's only because he's probably done something crazy like get your Aunt Cass a unicorn!"

Flynn chuckled as she mock glared at him. "You can have one too if you want, the Library will make room." Eve suddenly got a flash forward of what it was going to be like being the mother of Flynn's child. She would refuse something, the child would ask Flynn and Flynn being the excitable kid he was would agree to it and they'd both plead with her, their big eyes wearing her down, and she'd frustratingly give in by the end of it. He was right, it was going to be just like it was with the other Librarians. Flynn returned his gaze to Eve's stomach and continued his little chat. "Not really, we'll have to ask your mom first. She tends to know what's best for us, even if it takes us a while to realise ourselves." Eve's eyes softened as he spoke. "She's great you know. I can't wait for you to meet her. You're the luckiest baby in the whole world to have her."

Eve grabbed his hand and tugged on it, reaching for his neck and pulling him down once he began move closer to her. "I really really love you" she whispered before craning her neck up to kiss him again.

* * *

 

They spent the next half hour lying on the bed, Flynn talking animatedly to Eve's abdomen and kissing it repeatedly, while she ran her fingers through his hair, coming to the realisation that this was going to be her own little family. Not long after they both realised they were hungry and that it was actually almost time for them to meet the others back at the Annex for dinner like they'd planned. As Flynn helped Eve off the bed slowly he turned her to face him, hand on her waist and asked "um...Eve, do you...do you want to make this official?"

"What? Like go the doctor and get a real test done just to be sure?"

"Uh no...I mean us. I mean, do you want all this done traditionally?"

"You're asking me to marry you" she stated, finally realising what he was rambling on about.

"Kinda."

"Flynn. I love you and I love that you asked, but no. I don't _need_ our child to be born in wedlock. I'm sure my parents would disagree and if we'd planned all this out and decided that's what we wanted then maybe. But what about our lives is traditional?" At his seemingly fallen expression she added "it's not that I don't want to marry you, I would love that but...this is a big enough step for us right now and I don't want you to ask me just because of the baby."

He nodded. "I understand. I just didn't want you to think I hadn't thought about it or wouldn't want to make an honest woman out of you..." he mumbled.

She laughed softly before replying. "I am very happy with the woman I am whenever I'm with you. But thank you anyway" she smiled, placing a quick peck on his cheek. "Can we go now because I am so hungry, if we don't leave now I'm not sure I'll make it to the Annex."

As they left the room and headed towards the front door Eve began to snigger. "What?" he asked perplexed.

"At some point you're gonna have to tell Charlene you knocked me up" she said smirking.

Flynn's face fell, his expression more panicked than she'd seen all day. If there was one person other than Eve who scared him it was Charlene, no matter what mood she was in, he'd always be on edge. She was kind of mom-sy and now he was going to have to have _that_ conversation with her, implying...ewww. "Wh- no. No no. You're the pregnant one!" he blurted out.

"Well you know her better" Eve retorted.

"You're the girl!"

Eve rolled her eyes before replying "you're the Librarian."

"HA! No! I'm _a_ Librarian, remember? You were wrong which means you have to tell her!" he argued seemingly making up his own rules.

"You're telling her Librarian" Eve asserted.

"Wh- wait, no...I don't wanna do that! Eve!" he whined as he chased a still smirking Eve out of the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go. Evlynn baby fluff. I hope you like it, let me know what you think. I'm adding one more to the collection that will follow on from my previous story. Anything and everything is appreciated :)


End file.
